


The First Ever

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO dynamics, M/M, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, alpha!Noctis, i'm sure i wrecked the abo rules, not beta-ed, omega!ignis, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: Heirs to the Lucian throne always present as Beta and Noctis should rest assured that he will present without ever having to worry about the side effects. So why does he still let himself get so worked up over it?





	1. To Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent cos I see lots of alpha ignis and omega noctis for ignoct material  
> so, you know... omega ignis and alpha noctis for a slight change of pace.. why not?

“Up to this date, all the previous kings of Lucis had been Betas,” Regis said matter-of-factly to his son who hummed at the answer to his question. They strode down an empty hallway that led down to the gardens, “There hadn’t been a king who happened to be an Alpha or an Omega in the seat of the throne since history began, so you can rest assured, son. You are likely to present as a Beta.”

Noctis nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor patterns and making sure his feet would plant themselves at the brown tiles with every step. He honestly didn’t know what he was getting so worked up for aside from the one in three chances he’s going to present as one of the three. He made the trip to the Citadel, worried and stressed out of the probability. Being a Beta was a guarantee for him, so that makes the chances a two-thirds possibility right?

“Anything else you need to know?” Regis asked next to him with the echoing of his cane being the only other sound to accompany the light steps of their shoes. Noctis sucked on his cheek and looked at the brightly-lit greenhouse they were about to walk past. 

“How do you know when you present as a Beta?” he asked.

Regis smacked his lips a moment to answer, “A bit hard to answer, since you won’t really feel much change to your body. Your nose will begin to pick up distinct scents from Alphas and Omegas, although not strong, rather quite faint, and you’ll know when you smell it. Your body shouldn’t react any differently when you pick up the smell of someone in heat or rut.”

“How soon do you think?” Noctis asked as he finally mustered enough inner strength to look at his father, “I mean-- how soon am I going to present?”

Regis sighed quietly, “Honestly, Noct, you may present anytime now, but I cannot tell you how soon. I know I had before I turned eighteen, so your presenting- ” He paused to make sure Noct was still looking at him, “You are turning twenty in a few months from now. It will happen very soon.” 

~

 

It’s been weeks since he had that talk with his dad and he’s still getting worked up over it for no reason. They had that talk many times before and he never really felt any sense of stress prior to this one. But he decided to take it upon himself that he’s taking a little longer to present than the kings before him. Noctis loosed a heavy sigh before raising his arms and swinging them forward so he can sit up from his bed with a grunt. He should be doing things, now that it’s Saturday and his schedule is clear at the moment. He’s tired of laying sleepless for four hours and it’s nearly noon. 

And Ignis shows up exactly at noon, every weekend until eight in the evening- nine if he’s in the mood of further indulging Noctis with his company. Eager for noon to come, Noctis grunted again to stand and ambled for the bathroom to meticulously brush his teeth and wash his face. He donned a headband to keep his bangs out of the way before picking up the toothbrush. 

He shut the water off, patted his face dry with a towel, and discarded the headband to look at himself in the mirror with a tasteless expression. 

For the past few years since he had moved into this apartment and Ignis began his routine of visiting him to help with his schoolwork and relay important notes about the meetings he cannot attend because of school, Noctis was sure he had slowly fallen for the advisor. He was sure because he had never felt so at home around anyone else but Ignis and his own father. Maybe it was because Noctis can never imagine himself living through a day where he doesn’t receive at least a text from his advisor. Or that he always felt safe and loved when Ignis is here for him, especially on days when he would let unpleasant things get in his head and he would refuse to get out of bed and forget to eat. 

He can’t really put his finger on the reason why he’s in love, but if he feels happy, lighter, and cared for in his presence, that was all that mattered to him. 

Noctis loosed a breath as he began fixing his hair with a comb, figuring out where to part his hair just right so he can look even more presentable than yesterday. Today, he wants Ignis to notice the difference. 

But his hair looked the same in the end. No matter the partition, his bangs would fall back to where they naturally would and there would be no difference in his appearance. The prince let his arms drop back at his sides, looking at the mirror with the same blank face. He shook his head at himself with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“The hell are you even doing?” he grumbled to himself before putting the comb away and exited the bathroom. 

 

The TV was on and airing the news as Noctis stood in the kitchen, chugging some water. There was the sound of the door opening and closing, accompanied by the jingle of keys and the shuffling of shoes. Noctis put his glass down next to his empty bowl of recently finished cereal and strolled towards the hallway that led to the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame with a tired smile on his face.

“Hey,” he greeted, his voice a little high as he watched Ignis use his feet to nudge his dress shoes aside and straighten himself.  His hair was down today, instead of the spiked up bangs. Noctis inwardly -affectionately- sighed at the sight of his beautiful advisor.

Ignis returned the smile with a pleasant one as he asked, “Have you eaten breakfast, already?” He knew from the way his prince smiled that he had only been truly up and about for less than an hour. Ignis earned a nod and he mumbled a pleased, “Good,” as he picked up his now light suitcase and walked towards the dining table.

When Ignis passed him, Noctis’s smile faded a little. His nose picked up something and he blankly stared at Ignis, watching the other take a seat at the dining table. Ignis looked at him with eyebrows raised slightly before gesturing him to come and take a seat so that they can go over the meeting he attended last Friday night. 

All the while Noctis made the hesitant trek for the table, he was wondering what the hell he just smelled from Ignis because it’s getting stronger the closer he approached. It didn’t smell like cologne, but it was far from repulsive and Noctis kind of liked the strange smell definitely coming from Ignis. He couldn’t really compare the aroma to anything because it was just that distinct and unique and he found himself a bit drawn to it. So he didn’t take his usual seat across from the advisor and instead took a seat next to him; not that Ignis really minded after giving Noctis a glance as he extracted some papers he clipped together out of a folder. Noctis inched himself a little closer to his advisor as the papers were pushed to the space in front of him.

“Now,” Ignis began and took a moment to clear his throat, “the Council had recently began their project..”

The prince really attempted his best to try and read the notes Ignis had taken for him, but with the man’s accented voice next to him, it was hard to focus. It’s only proper if he would tell Ignis to stop talking for a moment, but he always loved the sound of Ignis’s voice. Accompanied with the nice scent he’s emitting, focusing became even more difficult. 

Noctis’s eyes eventually left the papers nudged in front of him and instead focused on Ignis. The advisor continued to elaborate on the notes he had next to stars and bullet points as the prince leaned a little closer towards him, breathing slowly through his nose. Noctis let himself continue to breathe in Ignis’s warm scent, eyelids growing a bit heavy. 

“Noct?” Ignis called him by his nickname and Noctis blinked twice before finding the advisor’s eyes looking right back at him. The prince drew himself away a little after noticing just how close their faces were and of how much he had gravitated towards Ignis. Ignis pressed lightly, “Something the matter?” The advisor knew what he just saw before he had to push himself to make Noctis snap out of it. There was no mistaking that he saw the serious gaze in the prince’s half-lidded eyes- a bit glassy too, before he blinked and innocently stared back. 

The prince was caught a bit speechless and his eyes kept on darting between Ignis’s as if he just noticed they were a bright green. He stuttered for a fraction of a second, barely pronouncing a word like he didn’t understand what Ignis just asked. He quickly broke eye contact and stared at his lap like a shamefaced child before seeing that there was a tent in his pants between his legs. 

_ Oh, Gods!  _ Noctis’s mind yelped as he tried to conceal the erection by throwing one leg over the other. He felt heat rush to his face and ears as he can still feel Ignis still staring at him. Being drawn to a scent that’s uniquely Ignis is one thing, but getting a hard on as a response from it was something else. 

“It’s nothing- I’m fine. Really. You just.. smell nice,” Noctis said quickly with a gulp and Ignis still looked at him, none the wiser. He was about to assume that the prince hadn’t eaten enough yet to be fully awake and focused and was going to get up and prepare some light lunch, but after a careful inspection of the prince from head to toe, he blinked and looked back at his papers. The only sound in the room was the television commercials because Ignis was quiet for several moments, not reading any of his notes. And then he stood, Noctis’s gaze back on him, as Ignis briefly excused himself and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water, thinking. 

There was a tent in Noctis’s pants, a hungry look on his face, and he was unusually close to him as Ignis observed so far. He made a cautious glance towards Noctis who was still sitting by the table, watching him. Now there was the pink tinge on his cheeks to add to the list. His dark bangs did a good job hiding them, but from afar, they were more obvious. 

“You in heat or something?” the prince asked quietly. Ignis cannot really believe he had to nod slowly to the question he never expected to come from Noctis. He had been in heat for two days now and he has three more days to suffer before it’s over. 

“And you can smell me, Noct?” he asked behind the counter and the prince did kind of a nod. Ignis’s brows lowered and his eyes squinted slightly, “Even when I’m standing several feet away from you?” Noctis nodded again. The advisor put his glass down and made for the guest bathroom. He closed the door and leaned his back against it, eyes a bit wide as he thought it over again. 

His Majesty had told him that the prince was yet to present as a Beta, but Ignis was caught in a heap of doubt. 

Betas do not respond to the scent of heat. Nyx and Prompto are Betas and neither have reacted out of their character when they were around the advisor and the advisor happened to be in heat. Yes, they would point it out, but never with an erection and a starved look like Noctis. Gladio is an alpha and was smart enough to stay away when he got the warning or if he’s going into rut. Noctis was reacting like Gladio, only he’s not keeping his distance. Ignis slowly slid down to the cold floor as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and prepared to message King Regis, but was hesitant to type the first letter. 

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to deny the fact that Noctis just picked up the smell of his slick because even the advisor was assured that Noctis was going to present as a Beta- assured by King Regis and all the kings before him. The other fact that the smell of his slick just pulled Noct into his first rut threw the doubt out of the window because Betas do not react like the way Noctis just did.

Noctis is not a Beta, he was sure of it, rather an Alpha.

Quite possibly the first ever in the Caelum line. 


	2. Kingly Assured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ignis takes his leave for the day, Noctis gets summoned into the Citadel by his father. Regis feels like he needs to assure his slightly shaken son one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There needs to be more ignoct-supportive Regis and Gladio in this world. (Also cos I just need more reasons to like Gladio- I feel like I'm not giving him much love lately)

Ignis blinked a few times before bringing his attention back to his phone and began messaging King Regis. 

‘His Highness is an Alpha,’ he typed and immediately pressed send, refusing to have second thoughts about suddenly revealing the news to the king. It was only a few seconds later when his messaging screen pulled up the ringing icon followed by a chime and the persistent vibration. Sure enough ‘His Majesty’’s title was showing for the caller’s name. Ignis immediately answered.

“Your Grace,” he began but soon regret the volume of his voice, because it was loud enough for a tiled bathroom to echo for and Noctis would hear from the other side. 

“Are you well, Ignis?” Regis pressed on the other line with a hint of strangled urgency, “Is Noctis alright?” 

“We’re both alright,” Ignis answered quietly as he scooted away from the door to sit on the toilet with the lid down, “Our condition, though, may prove to soon bring some difficulties.” 

“You are currently in heat, yes?” Regis asked and Ignis muttered an affirmative.

“And he just presented,” Ignis took the other question out of his mouth and instead sounded like a statement he needed to be told is true, “I believe he is experiencing his first rut because of me.” Regis was silent on the other end and Ignis knew the king was taking a moment to process what’s going on. 

Regis was looking at the pictures he had on his desk, particularly the one close to his lamp, showing a photo of Ignis and Noctis when they were 8 and 6 out on a cabin trip to the woods for fishing. He had a lot of trust on the advisor already, even at the time, so there was no reason for him to look for things to be stressed out about. But now he’s listening to Ignis on the other line, hearing the concern in his voice. So he straightened himself and inhaled slowly through his nose, waiting out a few more moments for Ignis to calm down a bit.

“Well,” the king resumed with a sigh, “I suppose there was always the probability of presenting, even with the Caelum bloodline. No exceptions and we must accept that.”

“Is there something you wish for me to do, Your Grace?” Ignis asked.

“I trust he will keep a controlled behavior- give him a few more minutes, depending on how long it has been since you presumed he began to react to your heat. Five more minutes?” he suggested as he honestly had very little clue on how long first ruts lasted. He added, “I shall let you be the judge of that.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Ignis said before Regis wished him for a safe day and hung up. 

Meanwhile, Noctis heard everything- well, heard what Ignis said in the bathroom while he was sure he was talking to his dad on the phone because of the addressing. The prince frowned to himself and looked at his face through the reflection of his phone screen. He noticed the flush he had on his cheeks and how glassy his eyes looked. He had been fighting the urge to get up and approach that bathroom door to ask if Ignis wanted to fuck for several minutes now and it is painless torture from this that ruled his body at the moment.   
His cock had been growing harder by the second and the restraints of his pants was showing it. Noctis focused on his ragged breathing and mentally walked himself through some breathing exercises. 

Ignis’s voice can be heard again in the bathroom and his cock twitched. Noctis’s mind began to wander on its own, wanting to hear more of Ignis’s voice. The prince was still half-adamant as he kept both of his hands on the table as if to restrain himself from doing anything. But the more Ignis talked, the more his mind began to tempt him, indulging him in the thoughts of how that voice would sound like gasping and moaning his name as he makes love to the advisor. How he yearned to feel himself buried in his tight, slick heat, with every hard thrust again and again and again. 

Images of Ignis laying before him, completely bare with skin covered by a shear layer of sweat, grabbing for the pillows and covers around him, looking at him, sometimes looking away, crying his name. 

Noctis suddenly found himself slipping a hand in his pocket to lightly start stroking himself through the fabric. He didn’t stop himself anymore, as he let his mind take him away. 

His eyes were closed now as he kept a hand pressed against his mouth. He was breathing raggedly through his fingers, pacing his strokes as the images continued.

For the longest time, he had always had fantasies of becoming an Alpha since Ignis had presented and being able to claim Ignis as his mate- taking ownership on every inch of him in the throes of passion. These things were what he often dreamed of.

He wants Ignis to moan his name, arch his back in a powerful orgasm, hold him close, and tell Noctis that he is the only one he belongs to. He wants Ignis. 

Noctis whimpered almost inaudibly against his palm as he can feel himself very close. His strokes were hurried, his heart was wildly hammering in the cavity of his chest, and his ragged breathing was now a desperate pant with every pitiful exhale and sharp gasp. Ignis was all that mattered to him now and he wants to finish.

But then the bathroom door opened. Noctis stopped breathing and froze completely in the midst of curling forward- his approach to an orgasm suddenly halted. 

Ignis’s steps made no noise as he cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. He carefully made his way for the table like Noctis was some sort of sleeping coeurl. Ignis made sure to stay across the table from where Noctis sat, making the slight haste for retrieving his notes and stuffing them in his suitcase. He pretended he didn’t notice how saturated Noctis’s face was or the dark, wet stain that was very visible on his pants.

“Today may not be the best time for us to go over notes,” the advisor said, his cheeks flushing from where Noctis can see. Ignis silently made his way for the door and was gone within a few seconds, leaving Noctis just sitting there, gaping like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Great job, you idiot,” the prince grumbled inwardly as he ran his free hand through his hair and face only noticing now that a thin layer of perspiration had clung some of his bangs to his forehead. He looked down at his crotch, frowning at the stain, before taking his other hand out of his pocket. Noctis sighed to himself, “You scared him off.” 

His phone vibrated on the table and the banner of a text showed itself from the lock screen coming from Ignis. Noctis leaned over and audibly gulped. 

‘I am taking my leave early for the day to shop for groceries. Your father wishes to see you as soon as possible.’ 

Gladiolus had driven him to the citadel, half an hour later. Noctis had changed his clothes and fixed his hair now, feeling a little refreshed even after what rut he just had to go through.

“You in trouble or something?” the Shield asked with a grin, keeping his eyes on the road. Noctis gave him a glance through the reflection of the passenger window he was leaning his head against.

“I hope not,” the Prince mumbled. The air outside was now hot and dry. Sighing, he closed up the window and asked if Gladio can turn the AC on. 

“Damn,” the Shield said as he sniffed the air around them and Noct went pale for a fraction of a second when Gladio’s eyes were on him. A wide grin formed on his lips as he asked, “I can smell rut. You’re an Alpha aren’t you?” He honestly never thought Noctis would beat the odds and not present a Beta like they were all expecting. 

“We there yet?” Noctis asked, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headrest. Gladio didn’t fight back the dumb laugh that escaped his mouth and Noctis growled.

 

“Are you feeling alright, son?” Regis asked as he was already making his way down the stairs of his throne as fast as he can without hurting his bad knee too much. He forgot his cane by his throne.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at how he can answer that question. He let his arm drop down to his side as he finally muttered, “Um-- I’m a bit spazzed out, but I think I’m fine.” He can’t really bring himself to tell his dad that he just touched himself over Ignis’s voice, not even an hour ago. 

“Good, good,” Regis hummed as he patted his son on the back, “I am no expert, but do see to it that you give yourself plenty of time to do whatever it takes to keep the rut controllable. It should pass after ten to fifteen minutes, as I have heard. And I was told by Clarus that the drug stores near your place should be able to provide you medications without prescriptions to keep the ruts controlled and less severe.” 

“I didn’t mean to overhear your conversation with Ignis earlier, but,” Noctis began, suddenly bringing his eyes back down to the marble floor, “Am I seriously an Alpha?”

“Yes,” Regis said, “Our first ever. Betas do not experience ruts.” 

Maybe Clarus and his son Gladio should’ve been summoned, but Clarus left for lunch minutes ago. But Noctis wanted some time alone with his dad to keep talking. He felt less awkward around his father and Ignis anyway. What happened earlier made Noct shy away from asking if Ignis can be summoned here too for a talk. 

“What do I do?” Noctis asked, feeling a bit dumb and helpless. 

“I suggest you keep on living your life as it is. It should not affect your current position as my heir.” Regis said simply with almost a shrug on one shoulder when the other shoulder sagged. 

Noctis lived a life where he would discreetly fawn over Ignis. Whether it was implied permission on Noct’s part or not, he’d like to keep fawning over Ignis- and maybe, finally, make the efforts to start a relationship that goes beyond what is expected of a prince and his advisor. 

“Can I have a mate then? Or is there still the case of being royally wed to a princess?” the Prince asked, mumbling the other half of the question. Unfortunately, Regis still understood what was being asked. He smiled at his bashful son. 

To answer the second question, considering the unification of two kingdoms via marriage had never been an option, as his kingdom had done well on its own for centuries. There won’t need to be unifying if there isn’t anything wrong. Regis knew this well enough, going by what his own father had said.

_ If it is not broken, do not fix it. _

And whether Noctis knew or not, Regis had known for years about his son having feelings for the advisor- and he honestly cannot blame him. Ignis has been the most devoted and loyal young man he has ever had to be involved in his court. He possessed a wealth of patience and dedication to caring for his son, that he had to ask if he can take care of Noctis. Indeed, he is a man of blessing and love- and a very handsome one at that. 

“If he will have you, Noctis,” Regis began and his smile was kind, “Of course you can have a mate.” 

_ ‘He?’ _

“Seriously?” Noctis asked, a bit skeptic after the uncomfortable pause of silence that just happened before his dad’s answer. He was seriously expecting a no. 

“Ignis is a good and loyal man to you,” the king said like his son never knew the fact, “I don’t see why not. I would much rather you live a future with him beside you than not at all.”

He touched Noct’s shoulder, “And I want to give you the freedom I never had. Just promise me, promise me that you take Ignis if he will have you.” 

Noctis had no words for his father. Instead, he wrapped his arms around him for a tight hug. Regis failed to let out a yelp as he held onto the closest railing that happened to be behind him with a quick arm. Noctis said against his father’s shoulder, “Thanks, dad.” He left the throne room with a smile he can barely contain because of his fluttering heart and the fact that his father gave him his blessing- pleading even.

Gladiolus was waiting in his truck as he watched a giddy prince eagerly run down the carpeted citadel stairs before climbing back in. 

“Did your dad congratulate you or something?” Gladio asked with a mildly amused smile on his face as Noctis buckled up, “What happened?” 

“Something like that- yeah,” Noctis exhaled as he settled down, “And gave me his blessing. I can have a mate.” 

“Look at you,” Gladio hummed with a grin as he pulled out of the citadel’s driveway, “Who’s gonna be the lucky lady?-- Or guy.” 

Noctis pressed his lips to a tight line as he looked at the buildings around them, doe-eyed with an affectionate smile, “Ignis.” 

Of course. The only person Noctis was actually infatuated with and pretends he has no feelings for- even when everyone else totally knows about his crush on the advisor.

Gladio grinned. “Of course.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do let me know what you think!  
> 


	3. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis thought he was sure he knew how to reveal the news to Ignis, but he came home feeling awkward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I kinda lost it when I checked that the word count was 4k  
> this has been the longest nsfw chapter I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy XD
> 
> I also want to work on an epilogue chapter

It was well after sundown when Noctis made it back to his condo. He had decided that he let Gladio drop him off by the arcade so he was able to meet with Prompto and hang out of a little while until he was sure his excitement had simmered down. He also stopped by the drugstore that was just a block from the building he lived in, ending up buying a small dose of the medications his father had texted him to get. These things he did before trudging back to his home.

He came home to the smell of herbs and spices and of fish. Noctis couldn’t resist sniffing the air for a moment. 

“Evening, Noct,” Ignis greeted, keeping his eyes on the skillet, as Noctis passed the kitchen. The prince greeted back softly and set his small plastic bag of the medications he bought on the coffee table in front of his couch before making for the dining table. Ignis had his suitcase sitting by the other end and the small stack of papers from earlier had made their reappearance. Which reminded Noct about their current situation.

“Hey, I’m,” he started as Ignis readied their plates and made his way around the kitchen counter. Noctis scratched the back of his head, refusing to make eye contact, “I’m.. sorry about earlier. I scared you off and I’m sorry.” 

Ignis was shaking his head slightly as he listened.

“Noct, it’s quite alright,” the advisor said gently with a sigh, hands holding their dinner for tonight, as he stood across the table from Noctis, “Now please, have a seat so I can serve you dinner.” The prince clamped his mouth shut and was quick to sit down. 

Ignis set the plate of seasoned fish and fried rice in front of his prince. His gaze went back up to Noctis’s face and frowned a little, seeing that the nervous look never left Noct. 

“Did the talk with your father not go well?” he asked, leaning forward a little. That is, if the prince did see his father and from the look. He was going to assume some sort of reprimanding was involved, or some other sort of punishment- anything that would add to the obvious sag of the prince’s shoulders.

“I..,” Noctis mumbled in length and half-shrugged. 

“Perhaps you wish to talk?” Ignis offered and the prince quickly shook his head.

“After we eat,” he said and picked up his spoon and fork. Ignis’s frown melted back to its relaxed countenance. He pushed his glasses up his nose and ate with his prince in comfortable silence. The advisor felt a tinge of guilt in him knowing that this may be partially his fault for telling Regis- but what was he supposed to do? At the least, he was willing to offer some sort of comfort.

As they ate, Noct kept thinking about his father’s blessing just a few hours ago. He thought it earlier that sharing the news with Ignis was easy, but being around the person he wants to claim as a mate added a lot of tension now. Ignis may only pick up a hint of it, but Noctis’s heart was hammering, blood roaring through his veins, and his hands were a bit shaky and clammy. The prince was thinking over how he was going to bring this up, but looking at Ignis, unaware of what just happened between him and his father- Noctis didn’t want to catch him off guard. 

When Noct put his fork down, Ignis gave him a glance, and the prince relaxed a little.

_ It’s just Ignis in here with me, _ he tells himself,  _ no need to feel nervous. _

“Dad tells me I should just try to keep living my life as usual,” he began a little too quickly, but he didn’t need to repeat himself because Ignis gave a nod, kind of wondering what was to feel so stressed about.

“It sounds a wise choice. You should consider finding a mate soon or your ruts will only become more severe the next time your cycle comes,” Ignis said before darting his eyes to the side, “Unless you are planning to take medications. I’m sure Gladio will be able to help you find effective ones to take over the counter.” 

“I’m considering the mate option,” Noctis replied, shoving a spoonful of fried rice in his mouth.

“In that case, have you anyone in mind, if you don’t mind me being a little curious?” Ignis almost stopped himself halfway, but he felt being a little defensive in case he caused apprehension in his prince. Noctis refused to look at him and instead kept on chewing on his food, so Ignis cleared his throat and pressed on, “I was going to suggest Lady Lunafreya, considering that you both are rather close.” 

_ But she has long presented a Beta _ , a voice in him said,  _ many years ago.  _

“What about you?” the voice in front of the advisor asked almost too quietly.

Ignis looked up from his interesting glass of water. “Pardon?”

“I mean--,” Noctis started, but shrivelled up slightly as if blushing had its own bodily movement, “What if I’m considering you?”

There was a long pause between them. Ignis leaned back on his chair, not really sure how to react yet while he put most of his focus on the heat he can feel forming at the tips of his ears. It was his turn to blush- blushing because he was nowhere near saying no to his prince. 

He knew Noctis had a crush on him for the longest time but going on about his desires without His Grace’s permission kept him from reciprocating every hint and piece of intimate affection his prince directed towards him. He never wanted for anyone to look at him differently back then and even now, so politely brushing his prince’s flirting aside was a painful thing he had to commit to out of fear of losing Noctis and his place in the court to remain ever close. 

This went without saying they talked about their relationship almost a year ago and Ignis did his damnedest to keep his prince’s heart intact and not shattered to a million pieces by giving themselves more time. Ignis wanted more time just so he can personally talk to the king again, in hopes of eventually earning the prince’s hand. At the same time, he was also seeing to Noct’s undying patience and loyalty- if the feelings the prince holds for him are indeed true as he suspects them to be. 

In all truth, Ignis was also in love with him. But the fear of what this may cost him had kept him from openly loving Noctis back. 

“Iggy, I’ve… had the biggest crush on you, alright? For years- and I don’t know when the day was exactly when I came to the conclusion that I am in love with you,” Noctis can’t believe he’s saying it, but he’s zoned his brain out to the point everything in his head can be said so bluntly. Ignis was about to say something, but Noctis took a deep, shuddering breath before letting himself continue, “I want you as my mate- I… want you in my life.” 

“It’s only fair if I tell you the things about us that I hold true,” Ignis said and Noct’s anxious eyes on him tugged on his heartstrings. There was a small and gentle smile on the advisor’s face when he began, “I feel the same way for you, Noct- I am in love. But I am also afraid of what loving you may cost the both of us. I am currently seeking the king’s council about allowing us to be mated, if it brings you any comfort.”

There was the hopeful smile on Noct’s face that Ignis had grown to love seeing mostly when it’s because of him.

“You’re not only saying this because it’s what I want to hear right? That it’s because I’m still in rut?” the prince asked with a hint of caution, but the smile never left his face.

“Noct,” Ignis sighed with a smile and touched his prince’s arm with a reassuring squeeze, “I assure you this is how I have been feeling for the last few years. I would be honored to be claimed and openly love you back.” He’s really just waiting for Regis’s approval. And as if to speak of the devil, Ignis’s phone vibrated in his pocket. 

Noctis watched as Ignis brought his attention elsewhere to the phone in his pocket and he automatically assumed it was a text from his father. From where Ignis was sitting, it indeed came from King Regis. So the prince remained where he was, eyes never leaving Ignis’s everything as he waited for his advisor to finish reading the approving text his father promised to send before he left the Citadel. 

_ Ignis, Noctis has asked for my council upon broaching the topic of choosing a mate. My son had chosen you and I solely allow it as both king and Noctis’s father, if you will have him. I have waited for the longest time for him to tell me the truth- and my assumptions have been deemed true. Whatever decision you make, I pray that my son will be alright with it. Please know that should you let him claim you as his mate, I support the both of you verily and unconditionally as a royal couple.  _

_ I wish you both a good night. _

“I want you, Ignis,” Noctis said softly, looking at his knees before tilting his head back up to meet Ignis’s eyes, “I want you, if you’ll have me.”

Maybe it was just the way Noctis said it that he suddenly looked so sad, but Ignis slid his phone back into his pocket and stood slowly. He walked around the table, pulling a seat next to his prince, eyes never leaving him. Ignis touched Noctis’s chin with a flexed finger to coax him to look up. 

Noctis finally looked, memorizing what shade of green Ignis’s eyes were now before the advisor brought a hand up to take his glasses off, folding them, and placed silently on the table without having to look.

And then Ignis kissed him, his lips brushing lightly against Noctis’s before the prince took the initiative. He pressed his face against Iggy’s, letting their noses rub a moment before tilting his head on one side so that their lips may slot together. Noctis pulled away slightly for a sharp exhale and clawed for Ignis’s shirt collar, pulling him even closer. 

Ignis didn’t pull away for even a fraction of a second and it was the wordless permission that Noctis had been waiting for to finally claim him. 

Kissing at the dining table was something Ignis thought he was into, until he wanted to bring Noctis to a more suitable place. He kept his arms around Noctis as he slowly stood and their lips never stopped touching. His prince grabbed for his belt, but Ignis seized his wrist before pulling away.

Ignis’s hold on Noct’s wrist loosened for their fingers to lace together and Noctis let himself be guided towards his room, watching his advisor’s long and hurried strides. The prince made a quick swipe for the light switch to turn the kitchen lights off along the way with an excited smile on his face. He will continue living his usual life perhaps the morning after, he thought, eyeing their empty plates and used utensils in the dark because right now, his dream is this close to coming true.

He can only keep away for so long before he found himself pinning Ignis against his closed bedroom door, kissing him again so fiercely that he already earned a soft groan from Ignis. He felt Iggy’s gentle hands touching his cheeks and eventually messing and tangling with his hair. 

Noct’s hand finds the knob of the door Ignis’s back was leaning against. He kept an arm around the advisor’s waist, squeezing possessively before twisting the knob open to keep him from leaning too much on the door and possibly fall. 

The door swung open after Ignis nudged it with his back and Noct’s body was pressed flush against him the next moment. He kept on with his gentle pushing as he guided Noctis backwards, towards the large, unmade bed. The second the back of Noctis’s knees hit the foot of the mattress, the prince turned Ignis with his flexed arm and Ignis landed on the bed with a slight bounce from the cushions. 

Iggy let out a soft chuckle before his lips were muffled again with Noct’s. And for several minutes, the quiet, dark room was filled with the sounds of the sheets ruffling, lips breaking apart, melding together, punctuated with soft groans and sharp breaths.

Noct’s tongue licked along Ignis’s bottom lip and Iggy was more than happy to oblige as he parted his lips and let their tongues touch and swirl together. He languidly ran his leg up Noct’s hip, arching slightly against his prince- already yearning to be touched. 

Noctis responded by letting out a soft growl. Feeling the weight of Ignis’s shapely leg resting against his hip already drove him nuts as his frantic fingers worked to unbutton the shirt of the man beneath him. Feeding the button through the hole of each six became painstakingly difficult as Noctis kept himself bent over Ignis, keeping their lips together, but he was rewarded with an arousing view from where he was. 

Ignis lay before him, face flushed, lips swollen from so much kissing, bangs falling over his forehead, eyes flickering in and out of focus, and bare chest heaving. Noctis kissed the corner of Ignis’s lips, then his jaw before descending to the area just below Ignis’s ear. Noct’s fingertips began feeling their way downwards, feeling Ignis’s smooth skin, hot to the touch, the fast hammering of his heart, the feverish grooves and planes of his muscled stomach before resting against the cold buckle of his advisor’s belt.

Noct attempted his damnedest to fumble with the contraption, refusing to let the thing stop him.

Ignis’s hands found his searching ones, hastily undoing the belt and the lone button for him. Noctis was offered the honors of dragging the zipper down with a slowness that is pure torture for the both of them.

Noct broke away from Iggy’s jaw, provoking a pitiful hum out of him before kissing and not so gently nipping his way down his heated neck.

Ignis took the invitation to shrug his shirt off as Noct continued to litter his neck with bites and kisses. He was gently pushed back down onto the mattress before Noctis resumed his biting and kissing along the newly exposed skin. Noct’s hands found themselves kneading the softness of Ignis’s chest before his lips began marking new territory below the collar bones. 

He bit one of Ignis’s nipples and he was rewarded with a startled gasp. He pinched the other and Ignis was squirming, threading his fingers into his prince’s hair, combing, silently urging for him to keep going.

Noct kissed above his heart, smiling against his chest as he felt Ignis’s heart thumping and fluttering beneath his lips. Then he sucked and licked his way down Ignis’s stomach. Noctis delved his tongue deep into Ignis’s navel.

“Noooct,” Ignis moaned wantonly, hips bucking and stomach pressing against his prince’s face. Noctis growled at the sound of his name and he began biting the smooth and tender flesh below.

Ignis draped an arm over his eyes while the other hand grabbed for the pillow his head was resting on after Noct gently swatted it away when he tried to keep his fingers in his hair.

Noctis hovered back above him, kissing underneath his forearm and Ignis removed it. He tilted his face to the side so that their lips may reunite in a desperate kiss.

Ignis kept himself up with his elbows as he felt Noct’s hands feel their way down his body, fingers curling when they meet the waistband of his pants and underwear. Noctis pulled away and Ignis whimpered. Their foreheads remained touching, breaths ragged, and heads dizzy as Noct watched his own hands pull the last pieces of clothing down, slowly revealing Ignis’s straining cock as it sprung free from its confines. 

Ignis eagerly kicked his pants and boxers off the foot of the bed as Noctis hurriedly took his own shirt off. He only noticed now that he was still fully clothed until Ignis began tugging at his shirt. When Noctis showed the sign of struggle against the fitted fabric, he let out a soft, airy laugh when he felt Ignis’s hands lending him assistance. Noct threw his shirt off somewhere, not caring where it landed. 

His pants were an easier thing to get rid of because Ignis had pulled them off earlier, missing his boxers. But when Noct took his own underwear off, his lips returned to planting kisses all over Ignis’s face. Ignis squirmed at the attention given all over his face before marvelling at the impressive size Noctis had grown to and Noctis grinned teasingly. He wasn’t prepared for when Ignis grabbed both of their cocks and began stroking. 

“Agh- fuck!” Noct gasped suddenly, hips bucking along to Ignis’s strokes.

Ignis groaned upon the feeling of their hardened cocks pressed against each other and Noct rutting in his grip. In no time, the slick in Ignis’s hole produced copiously in a matter of kisses and strokes and the smell of his heat filled the room. Their cocks leaked profusely in Ignis’s tender, firm strokes. Noctis breathed in the air around them, intoxicated by the aroma that was purely Ignis. He wants the smell of Ignis’s heat to remain with him, so he spent another moment with his eyes closed. But when Ignis’s stroking changed speed, he was brought back, breathing hard against Ignis’s face.

“I-I’m,” Noctis hissed, feeling his gut coil up and tighten to the point he fears it may snap too soon, “I’m gonna--”

“Inside, Noct,” Ignis begged when his stroking abruptly stopped and he proceeded to desperately kiss his prince. His breath ghosted against Noct’s face, shallow and hot, “Inside.”

Ignis’s breath caught when he felt two fingertips swirling around his fluttering entrance. Noctis kept his teasing, feeling the warmth of Ignis’s slick coating the tips of his fingers and he kept swirling, whetting his hole. It twitched in anticipation and Ignis remained still as Noctis wasted no moment to slowly breach his fingers into him.

Iggy gasped as he was sure he might’ve already cummed with just the use of Noct’s two fingers inside him. He grabbed for the pillows when he felt the fingers inside him begin pumping in and out, quick to gain rhythm because of his slick adding ease to every slide and prod. Noct’s fingers scissored and massaged every surface they touched in Ignis’s heat. They pressed against his prostate and Ignis let out a soft cry, feeling his legs turn to jelly if only for a moment. 

Noctis knew from the cry that he had found the little bundle of nerves he had been searching for and teasingly pressed his fingers against it again.

“Noct,” Ignis began with a sob, “Pleeaaase-” 

“Hmm?” Noctis hummed, leaning forward so that Ignis’s fragrant breath was all over his face, “Please what?”

“Please,” Ignis mewled, “Make me yours-!” 

Noct’s mind blurred for only a moment as he lined the tip of his cock against Ignis’s wet entrance before everything was crystal clear again.

He pushed himself all the way in to the base, bottoming out in one swift thrust and Ignis’s jaw hung limp with a cry.

There was only the sliver of a moment that Ignis was allowed to adjust before Noctis began thrusting, slow and hard. Iggy grabbed for the headboard, parting his legs even farther apart and locking his ankles around Noct’s hips. 

It was almost too much for the prince- the tightness and how Ignis’s hole practically sucked him in with every thrust.

Noctis bit his bottom lip as he bent forward and touched their foreheads together.

Taking Ignis like this had been a dream he always deemed just a thing that he would never achieve in the face of reality. But here he is now, finally with the only person he had seen a future with. Feeling Ignis’s hands cupping his face tugged at his heart and he met Ignis’s lips with desperation and fiery passion that can set the whole world ablaze.

Ignis had to keep inwardly reminding himself that this was happening- that he has finally become one with the only person he wants in his life. At this moment, he felt the restraints he had long tied himself with snap and break down; he felt free. Ignis finally felt free to love his prince back. He held Noctis closer with every kiss and break, moaning and keening with every thrust.

“Faster,” Ignis pleaded in between kisses, greedily clenching around Noctis’s cock.

Noctis was quick to obey as he slipped one arm under Ignis’s leg and hoisted it over his shoulder. His thrusts were suddenly fast and deep.

When the head of his cock pushed against his prostate, Ignis arched against him, openly mewling and seeing white.

“There!”

One hand rested on his prince’s back, nails digging in, dragging down, careful to avoid his large scar. Noctis groaned and brought his face into the crook of Ignis’s neck, biting the tender area where neck and shoulder met. 

Ignis clenched around him even more and Noctis responded with another moan. His thrusts were soon hurried as he approached his climax. Ignis was nearing his own release as he began stroking his leaking cock along to Noct’s pace.

“You’re mine,” Noctis growled against Ignis’s neck. With the final thrust, Noctis came with a snarl as he fiercely bit down the skin of Ignis’s neck, sure to leave the darkest bruise that will last for days.

“Noct!” Ignis cried, arching his back at an angle with a flexibility that had Noctis marvelling, spilling himself and staining his stomach and both of their chests.

The base of Noctis’s cock began to throb and swell with each time he spilled his seed inside his Ignis. Ignis moaned as he can feel the stretch inside him along with being filled to the brim with his prince’s hot cum. Noctis exhaled a spent breath before he settled atop Ignis’s fragile state of a body. He let himself be gathered into his lover’s arms, feeling the swell is going to last for a little while.

“How you feeling?” Noctis asked the chest he was resting his cheek against.

“Claimed,” Ignis said and Noct can feel him smiling through the way he said it. Fingers combed through his hair, slightly damp with seat, “I’m all yours, Noct.” 

“All mine,” Noctis echoed, nuzzling against the gentle hand, kissing it. He tilted his face so that he was looking at Ignis, loving that the content countenance on Ignis’s expression had been all his doing. Noctis whispered, “I love you.” 

Ignis’s heart soared as he thought he’d only hear those three precious words in his dreams. He smiled wide, feeling his eyes water a little, as he kissed Noct’s forehead. His arms around his lover constricted slightly. 

“I love you too, Noct,” Ignis cooed as he brushed some bangs out of his prince’s face, “My darling.” Noctis almost rolled his eyes at the new nickname, but the way Ignis said it had him melting into his lover’s arms.

The two spent a comfortable minute in each other’s protective embrace before Noctis shifted and felt that the base of his cock had shrunk back to normal. He pulled out slowly and Ignis inwardly whined as he suddenly felt so empty. He felt the warmth of Noct’s seed beginning to ooze out, but his Alpha pushed some of his come back in with this index finger. Noctis was then quick to grab for the tissue box from his night stand and cleaned Ignis up before tending to himself. Ignis had a doting smile on his face as he watched Noctis meticulously wipe his chest and stomach. 

“Come here, love,” Ignis called softly with an arm outstretched towards Noctis in the dark, “I miss you already.” 

Noctis smiled and crawled back into the sheets that Ignis pulled over his shoulder.

“My Omega,” Noctis mumbled, ear resting against Ignis’s heart, listening with a tired smile, “We’re mated.”

“Mated indeed,” Ignis said in length, carding his fingers through Noct’s hair, “For life.” 

“I sure hope so,” the prince muttered with a chuckle, “I’ll claim you again and again if I have to.” 

In all truths, Ignis wouldn’t mind having it either way as he knew he only belonged to Noctis and Noctis was his. He kissed his lover’s hair, feeling a bit weightless the more he came to terms that his dream was finally here in his arms.

“Sleep, my darling,” Ignis whispered against Noct’s forehead, “My love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you think! qwq


End file.
